The New Kid
by Dark-Blade12
Summary: Trey is 15 and is finally starting pokemon journey and meets a pretty red head named Misty after trying to, unknowingly, catch her Togepi. They decide to travel together. Will they develop a close relationship? PLEASE REVIEW


**My first attempt at a story, hope you like it.**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

Trey turned off his alarm and sat up in his bed. Today is the day he is finally going to start his pokemon adventer. Trey is 15 and wanted to get some school in to lear about pokemon before starting his adventer.

Trey got dressed in a pair of jeans, a blue and red hoddie with the name of the school he went to, and a pair of blue sneakers and walked down the stairs. He walked past his mom who was passed out on the couch.

Trey's mom did drugs and they did not get along at all. Trey was an only child and took care of himself most of his life because his mom was always out getting trashed and coming home yelling at him for no reason. She would tell him that his was nothing but trash and he was worthless.

Trey did not bother to wake up his mom to tell her he was heading to Professer Oaks lad to get his starter pokemon. She wouldn't care. Trey walked outside with his backpack full of food and gear he would need for the adventer. Trey lived in Pallet town all his life but never really knew anyone who lived there kept to himself while he went to school so he didnt have a lot of friends.

When he got to the lad, he was greeted by Professor Oak.

"Well good morning Trey. You got very early." He said very friendly.

"Yeah, I wanted to get up before my mom did."

"Oh I see, well let me get you what you need." He said as he led Trey into the lab.

"So have you thought about what pokemon you want." Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah, Im going to pick charmander."

"Haha goood choice. Okay here is charmander's pokeball and here are five more pokeballs to start you out. good luck and try to have fun. OH, one more thing." Professor Oak pulled out a pokedeks. "And here is your pokedeks. I almost forgot. Well good luck."

"Thanks Professor." Trey said as he ran out of the lab.

The first place Trey was going was Cerulean City, but did not how to get there. The other day, Professor Oak told him that it should be easy to get there, but Trey was still scared he was going to get lost.

Trey was walking through the woods, making his way to Cerulean City, when he decided to let charmander out and take a look at him.

"Okay charmander lets see you." Trey said as a bright light flashed and charmander was released from his Pokeball.

"Hey, my name is Trey and your going to come along with me on my journey."

Charmander smiled and it seemed like he already like Trey.

"Well first lets find some wild pokemon to battle and get you stronger."

Trey looked around for a wild pokemon and saw a Togepi.

"Okay charmander, use ember on that Togepi." Trey told charmander.

Charmander jumped in front of Togepi and flames shot out of his mouth and hit Togepi, knocking it on its side.

"Now use headbut." Trey told him.

Charmander ran and struck Togepi on its back and knocked it out.

"Now go pokeball." Trey yelled and throw a pokeball at the fallen pokemon. The pokeball hit Togepi but bounced off it.

"What, it didn't catch it? That means it already belongs to somebody."

"Hey, what the hell are you doing to my Togepi! What the fuck is the matter with you?" A voice yelled at Trey.

"Im sorry, Im sorry. I didn't know it belonged to somebody. I swear." Trey said nervously.

A very pretty red head came up to him and slapped him in the face.

"Well you need to pay attention. Look at her, she needs to be taken to a pokemon center and fast." The red head said angerly as she went and picked up her Togepi."

"Im so sorry. Where do you have to take her?"

"Cerulean City. Thats the closest place from here." She said, calming down a bit.

"Well Im heading to Cerulean City and I don't really know how to get there. So I was wondering if you could take me there?" Trey asked as politely as he could?

She looked at him. "I guess, but we wont be able to get there today. We will have to go as far as we can and then camp out for the night." She told him.

"Thats okay with me if its okay with you."

"Its okay but lets get going and get as far as we can before the sun goes down." She said as she looked up at the sky.

Most of the walk was in silence. Trey decided to break the silence.

"So I didn't catch your name." Trey asked her.

"Misty Waterflower." She told him.

"Trey Williams. Nice to meet you misty and sorry about Togepi, I had no idea it belonged to somebody." He said nicely.

She smiled at him. "It fine and Im sorry for slapping you. I can lose my temper sometimes. So are just now starting your journey?" Misty asked him.

"Yeah."

"You look a little old to just be starting out." She said eyeing him.

"Im fifth-teen but I wanted to get some school in and learn about Pokemon before I started." Trey told her.

"Oh. Well I think we need to set up camp for the night." She said noticing how late it was getting.

"Okay, I will get some fire wood." Trey said and ran to collect some fire wood.

When Trey came with the sticks they made a fire, the pulled out there sleeping bags and climbed into them.

"So do you have anything to eat." Trey asked Misty.

"No, Im gonna have to wait until we get to the pokemon center." She said frowning.

"Here." Trey said as he pulled out a can of ham and throw it to her. "You can have some of mine if you want. Im not very hungry. You'll have to warm it up over the fire."

"Thank you Trey, your so sweet." Misty told him.

"No problem." He said blushing.

When she got done eating, she laid down in her sleeping bag.

"Well, Im going to sleep. Good night Trey"

"Good night."

Trey laid down in his sleeping bag, resting his head on his head. He looked over at the sleeping Misty, thinking about how pretty she was and hoping she would travel with him. He looked up at the night sky and counted stars until he fell into a deep sleep.

**_End of first chapter. Please review._**


End file.
